Krystalin
by blooddavid4658
Summary: A young kid named David is suddenly thrust into the Star Fox world, where he meets the love of his life. My friend helped me write this so I have to give cred to her. Thanks flame. :
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting in my house playing a mission on Starfox and flying over Corneria. My mind wandered somewhere else besides the game. I heard Fox call out for backup, though I couldn't tell who he was calling. The voices in the game seemed to blur into real life when I heard a female voice behind me. Thinking I was tired, I slumped into the couch and the world felt like an infinite abyss and I'm falling into it. I suddenly felt grass underneath and the controller wasn't in my hands anymore. I shook my head and came back to reality.

In front of me was a city devastated. I wasn't in my house anymore. Buildings were toppling and fires had broken out everywhere. I stood and a _BOOM_ shook the ground and something flew past me, the wind blast behind it knocking me over. I saw a familiar shape of an arwing just before I hit the ground with an "Oomph." I raised my head to see again but it was already gone. I turned to the other direction and saw five cone-like ships racing towards me. One of them fired and a second later the ground exploded next to me. I thought, Oh shit, I'm dead. I darted my eyes everywhere until they settled on a burning building a hundred feet away from me and ran towards it. Just before I reached the complex, I looked back up to see the five ships become incinerated by an approaching arwing. I put my hands up hoping it wouldn't shoot. It flies over me slowly and I realize it was ignoring me. Dropping my hands, I sighed in relief. There was a swooshing noise like steam escaping from a pipe and I turned a one-eighty and saw the arwing that had landed. I threw my hands up again thinking, Oh god, I'm screwed, and the cockpit started to open.

Fox McCloud raised out of cockpit with his gun lifted up. I thought, This is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me. He took one good look at me and said, "What are you?"

"I'm a human," I stammered.

"Never heard of a human before." He paused. "Why do you have your hands up?"

"Uh, it means I'm unarmed."

Fox nodded and lowered his weapon.

"Am I on Corneria?" I asked.

He hefted his gun up again. "How do you know about this planet?"

I thought it was a bad idea to say it was from a video game so I said, "My ship was shot down. I wandered here." I paused. "Can you help me?"

"With what?" he asked.

"I have no way off this planet."

He thought for a second. "I can take you to my ship and locate your planet there." He waved over to his ship and I climbed into the back seat of the arwing. I've never seen any of this in real life! Fox crawled into the cockpit and closed the hatch. He pressed a few buttons on the console and the ground seemed like it was sinking below and passing by us. We flew through the clouds until they cleared and I got my first look at the Great Fox mother ship. We landed in the middle of the hanger with the other ships and got out with Fox McCloud to walk down a few advanced hallways. All the doors in it were closed besides the one at the end of the corridor. When we walked in the door, I saw a few familiar beings sitting around a table just before I was tackled to the ground. Falco had pinned me down.

"It's okay for him to be here," Fox said.

Falco didn't look sure but he jumped off and helped me back up with his feathered hands. This time I managed to get a good look at the table with characters from my game surrounding it: Peppy, Slippy...

Fox walked up to the table and beckoned me over to introduce the crew. Since I already knew who they all were, I sat down and accepted the greetings like they were a first. When Fox had brought me a plate of food, I ate it even though I didn't know what it was as the crew talked about their latest mission. Fox glanced at me and behind his back and lowered his voice. Something nagged in the back of my mind until suddenly I realized one of the crew members had said something about a ship they took down. We were going to be under attack again. Fox noticed and turned around.

"I need to talk to you private," I said to him.

He gave me a suspicious look and came over.

"I know you may not believe me, but you're going to be under attack soon."

His eyes narrowed, "How do you know?"

"What's the risk in doing a long-range scan?"

"How do you know about all that?" He was getting agitated now. I was on thin ice.

"I stole some plans. That's why I was shot down."

He asked about the scan and I replied, "It's common sense that a ship this big would have a ship radar."

He nodded and started to walk to the hallway but he stopped at the doorway and said, "You're coming with me."

When we reached the bridge, he started up the ship scanner; it didn't show anything.

"Is this a joke?" Fox asked.

"No. Scan in inferred."

He looked skeptical but he did it anyway and little dots appeared on the screen. Fox's eyes widened and grabbed the intercom. "Attention! Everyone report to your battle stations!" He ran out of the room and I followed him. He was faster than me, but I kept up behind him and at least we didn't have to run for very long to the hanger. When we did, I saw the pink arwing had already left. Fox ran to his arwing and stopped to turn around toward me. "Are you any good at turrets?"

I figured it wouldn't be hard so I said, "Yeah, sure."

Fox jumped into the cockpit and I followed. Soon we were sitting on the outside of the ship. A control panel folded out in front of me and a cannon appeared above the cockpit. I gave the stick a swivel and got the hang of it quickly. The arwing lifted off the ground and we left the hanger to fly towards the ships we saw on the radar. Apparently they saw us because they broke their formation on the radar and changed into a circular one that went all around our flanks. Faster than the arwings, they fired bolts of deep purple but Fox and the other arwings were more skilled; they dodged the bolts with a barrel roll. I fired at a ship's front section and flames spewed out. I thought, _Man, this is gonna' be easy._

The smoke cleared and I saw the ship was undamaged. Fox looked at the ship and said, "Stop shooting."

"Why?" I asked.

"They have force fields."

"They must have some sort of weakness."

Fox nodded and we started to circle around the ship look for a weak point, dodging laser bolts. Finally we shot at the engines and to our surprise it blew up. Suddenly all the other ships turned and shot at us, but we managed to dodge most of them. A few hit us so we started to go down.

Fox's voice on the intercom called for backup and Peppy, Falco, and Slippy responded, but then I heard a voice I didn't recognize. It was female. She sounded really hot.

"Who was that?" I asked Fox.

"That's Krystal, the newest member of the team," he replied.

I remembered the pink arwing back in the hanger and realized that must have been hers. As we spiraled towards the ground I saw Krystal's arwing fly over us. She deployed her tow cable and caught us on the wing, gently lowered us to the ground. After, she released the tow cable to evade the ships that were flying towards her. Fox saw them and explained to her how to destroy them. She made quick work of the ships. Fox saw that I was staring at her ship in amazement and said, "Yeah, she's a very good pilot. Everyone came to us on the ground and opened their hatches. I starred intently at Krystal's, waiting to see what type of being she was. The hatch opened and a beautiful blue-furred fox with emerald eyes and a blue slender jumpsuit jumped out and walked over to our ship. I couldn't stop starring at her. She smiled at me and I did back. She introduced herself and I stuttered my name until I managed to spit it out. She giggled and looked down like she was shy. She walked over to talk to Fox as I got out and started to walk around.

"Don't wonder far," Fox told me.

I walked a few yards away from the ship and stretched my arms and turned around to see Krystal leaning over into the hood of her arwing. Krystal had the most gorgeous ass I've ever seen. I could feel my pants tighten and I turned away from the group trying to calm down. After a few minutes Fox called me over. Luckily it had subsided. I walked back over to the arwing and got in it, glancing over at Krystal's arwing. The hatch had closed and I hoped I would get another chance to talk to her. Our hatch closed and we took off towards GreatFox.


	2. Chapter 2

We were back in the hanger of the GreatFox, having gotten there after everyone else so they were already gone from their arwings. I saw Krystal's ship in the docking bay and I felt my blood start to rush. We landed and went to the dining room. Everyone was seating around the table except for Krystal. I felt kind of sad, but also relieved. Fox and I sat and we all talked about the attack and congratulated each other on a job well done. Fox waved over to me and said, "We would have known about it too late if it had not been for David."

I nodded. Without warning, I heard the chair next to be pull out and Krystal sat. I thought, _Oh crap, this isn't going to end well._

She leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Good job," she said.

I felt like I was about ready to fall out of my chair. Lucky R.O.B. 64 came out. He was the help droid from the game. He had a cart with food trays and set one of them down in front of everyone and left. I tried hard to focus on the food, but I could feel Krystal's eyes piercing through my head.

"Excuse me," I said, getting up from the table. I walked down the corridor to the room I was let to sleep in. It wasn't anything too fancy; it had a shelf, a dresser, and a king-sized bed, which was nice because I was able to stretch out on it. There was a door to the left of the bed which led to a decent bathroom. I went and took and shower and stood under the warm water thinking about what happened today. I couldn't tell how long I'd been in there, but I finally got out and slipped on a pair of shorts. My room was dark, having turned off all the lights. I sat on the edge of my bed and thought about everything. I looked over at the clock on the wall that read 10 o'clock and suddenly I heard my airtight door hiss and open. A silhouette stepped in and the door hissed back shut. I bent over and turned on my tableside light. I first recognized the blue jumpsuit with her back to me; Krystal was looking away from me.

"Hello?" I asked nervously.

I could hear her zip open her suit and she slid the top half of it down. She had beautiful fur on her back and had a decorative sun tattoo on her shoulder blades. I got an erection under my towel. I didn't understand what was going on, but I wasn't going to stop her. She finished undressing and I figured it was my turn to so I threw my towel to the side and walked up behind her, putting my hands under her arms and cupping her breasts. I licked her ear a little. She put her hands on top of mine and squeezed them. Krystal turned her head toward me and we kissed. It was a little awkward since I was a human and she was a fox. She had a soft mouth, a gentle tongue, and saliva that tasted sweet. She turned around and kissed me passionately while she slid her hand to my still erect penis. Krystal stroked the base and teased by running her hand over the head and finally withdrew her hand. "Sit on the bed," she said.

I did and stared at her hungrily. She slid the bottom half of her suit to her pussy and I gulped, realizing she was teasing me. Krystal smiled and slid the rest of her suit down, revealing the white fur around her pussy and her clit was out of its hood, showing that she was fully aroused. She walked over to me, grabbed my hand, and ran it on her pussy. Her fur was the softest fur on her body. She was hot so my hand started to get wet. I stood up and laid her onto the bed with her pussy facing me with all its glory and her legs spread open to invite me in. I got down on my knees and licked around the rim of her pussy. My tongue passed over her lips a few times to tease her like she did to me. I could barely hear her moan, but that was enough for a signal. I rolled her clit on my tongue to make her moan louder and make her claw at the bed sheets. I slowly slid my tongue into her as far as I could go just to taste her sweet and sugary juice. I pulled my head back, but she put her hand on the back of it and arched her back as if she was trying to get more of my tongue into her tight pouch. She moved her hips in grinding motions and let out a muffled yelp. A little splash of sweet liquid came out and I quickly licked it all up. I crawled on top of her and made out with her until she gently pushed me off and said it was my turn. I got back off the bed and she rolled onto her stomach, her beautiful ass now right in front of me.

"Pick one," she told me.

I figured it was time to try her tight little ass so I put my hands on her hips and thrust deep inside. She yelped and started to grab at the blankets again. I pushed deeper as she moaned louder. I felt like I was ready to explode so I leaned back as Krystal arched her back and having a second orgasm. My bed was a complete mess some of it was even torn. I'd have to explain to Fox later. I shut my eyes to stop thinking about other things, her juice running all over my thighs. I let it all go and she arched her back in surprise. She then went back down on the bed and whimpered as I withdrew from her. I crawled back on top of her made out with her again. I didn't have any objection. If she wanted a little break she could take it, but this was the best time I've ever had in my life. I licked her neck. She whispered in my ear in a desperate voice, "Please, one more time."

I rolled off to the side so I was lying on my back. Krystal crawled down and positioned herself between my legs. She started to slowly rub my cock and licked over the tip a few times. I brushed the hair out of her beautiful face. She smiled and swallowed me, repeatedly bobbed her head up and down. I felt her fury arms rub against the inside of my thighs. She then went faster than I could take. I balled my fists while I let it go. She swallowed and continued to go over my sensitive cock, this time slower than the last. She gave it one last deep lick and slowly came off it. She sat up so I could see that she'd been rubbing her pussy with one hand and walked over to me; she was right above my cock, which I could tell wasn't sensitive anymore. She put the tip inside her pussy and came down upon it.

She rode hard with a pattern with her hips. I fell into the pattern by throwing my hips up when she came down and she started to yelp again. Krystal turned around on my cock and rode it looking away from me. I admired her back tattoos again. She yelped louder. I put my hands on my chest and slipped them under hers. She intertwined her fingers with mine and squeezed. Krystal rode harder in ecstasy with her juices flowing fast again. Without warning, I felt it go. I was the biggest load of the night. She stopped riding and came down all the way and grinded. I felt her hands slip out of mine and she laid back. I reached up to feel her breasts. She turned her head and we kissed again. She rolled over so her stomach was on mine and we both wrapped our arms around each other with our legs interlocked. We stayed that way for who knows how long, but eventually I fell asleep and awoke again to see she was still laying on me. I licked her neck and chin. Krystal's eyes opened and starred into my eyes until we started kissing. After a while she got up and got off the bed. I went over to her. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the bathroom shower. We held each other for a while. Afterward, we walked into my room and dressed ourselves. I looked back at the bed. The blankets were a mess. I had no idea what I was going to tell Fox. We walked to the meeting room holding hands. When we entered, everyone was looking at us.

"Hi," I said casually.

"What happened?" Fox asked, "I heard a lot of noise from your room last night."

"I didn't hear that much."

"I know what happened: Krystal walked into your room last night."

I shrugged and said, "What can I say? I love her." I looked at Krystal and smiled. In the corner of my eye, Fox frowned. He turned to Krystal and asked, "Is it true?"

"Yes," she said.

"Krystal," Fox said in a desperate voice, "W-we…"

"It's not your fault. We never had the time," Krystal reassured him, "but I'm sorry. I love David."

Fox had a sad look on his face and walked over to a chair and sat down. Slippy and Peppy walked over to comfort him but Fox waved them away. He stood up, trying to keep his cool. "I understand," he said, "Do you still want to go back to your planet?" (To me.)

I decided I should tell him some of the truth. I told him I got teleported from my planet and I had no idea how to get back.

He said, "Well, I guess we could use another gunner." He turned to face us. "Would you like to join the StarFox team?" he said and smiled at Krystal who gave me a hug.

"I accept," I said.

From that point on, I became Fox's gunner and Krystal's lover.

The End.


End file.
